


Куда ты — туда и я

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [7]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Лондо покидает «Вавилон 5» навсегда. И не ожидает компании.





	Куда ты — туда и я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082386) by [Ibenholt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt). 



> Бета: Doppelganger.

Когда открылась зона перехода, Лондо не смотрел на станцию. Можно назвать его сентиментальным, но ему не хотелось, чтобы его последние воспоминания о ней были полны гнева. Вместо этого он потягивал вино, в котором было больше сахара, чем спирта.  
        
      Его разум кипел от теорий, которые могли бы объяснить происходящее, но решение уже было принято, вне зависимости от того, какой сценарий он бы выбрал. Они решили объявить центавриан врагами. Это была жалкая и слишком часто используемая тактика для ленивых. Деленн и Шеридан были так одержимы тем, чтобы заставить Альянс работать без борьбы против общего врага, но рано или поздно даже их оптимизму пришел бы конец.   
        
      Повесить на центавриан роль злодеев было легко. Ни одна раса не стала бы вступаться за них. Невозможно забыть прошлые преступления, даже во имя дружбы, даже в радостном ослеплении от нового Альянса. Он поставил бокал и поднес руку к холодному и влажному лбу, провел пальцами по гребню волос. Укладка все еще держалась.  
        
      Пассажиров было немного, как всегда случалось в такое время. Никто не уселся за спиной, предоставив ему топить свои невзгоды в алкоголе в уединении.  
        
      И именно это самое неудобное время Г'Кар выбрал для того, чтобы возникнуть будто из воздуха и усесться рядом. Его сумка была набита пакетиками «MmM», которые втридорога продавались в киоске рядом с посадочным шлюзом. Когда люди торопятся, а сладости в дорогу купить забыли, у них уже нет времени жаловаться на цены.   
        
      — Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
        
      Г'Кар положил на колени пакетик с глазированными орешками флиби и открыл бутылочку с каким-то шипучим напитком, который, если судить по цвету и этикетке, состоял из растворенного сахара. Люди не были особо изобретательными по части еды, но, по крайней мере, знали, как угодить нарну-сладкоежке.  
        
      — Составляю тебе компанию. Угощайся. Ты становишься ворчливым, когда голоден.  
        
      — Но мне не нужна компания! Ну-ка, вставай! Я прикажу им вернуться!  
        
      Он вскочил на ноги, но Г'Кар схватил его за руку и вернул на место, заставив вспомнить, насколько он был силен. Однако нарн не выглядел разгневанным и ослабил хватку, как только Лондо сел обратно.  
        
      — Уже слишком поздно, и в любом случае они тебя не послушают.  
        
      — Это не единственный рейс на сегодня.  
        
      — Моллари…  
        
      — Прекрати! С меня достаточно унижений, и я не хочу проходить через это снова, особенно перед соотечественниками!  
        
      Его не волновало, что «соотечественники» или уже спали, или собирались спать.   
        
      — Конечно же ты был заодно с теми идиотами на станции! И я не ждал, что ты бросишься на мою защиту! Но еще меньше мне нужна твоя жалость, так что возьми-ка спасательный бот и убирайся вон отсюда!  
        
      — Я здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы унижать или жалеть тебя, Моллари. С этим ты и сам прекрасно справляешься. Я здесь, чтобы подтвердить, что все еще являюсь твоим телохранителем. Ты был тем, кто уже принимал эти услуги, но если не хочешь говорить об этом, я больше не произнесу ни слова.  
        
      — Ты? Да ты же никогда не затыкаешься, нарнский болтун. Проще заставить мистера Гарибальди перестать сыпать этими непонятными земными шуточками! Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, неужели неясно?  
        
      Г'Кар улыбнулся в той покровительственной манере, которая всегда заставляла Лондо почувствовать себя капризным подростком.   
        
      — Нет, конечно, нет. Зачем отказываться от помощи, охраны и приятной компании?  
        
      Не успев подумать, Лондо схватил его за воротник и посмотрел в лицо.   
        
      — И как ты это докажешь?!  
        
      Внезапно он вспомнил свое поведение, когда Г'Кар сказал ему, что больше не считает его частью своей вселенной. Как он провел много дней, блуждая вокруг и около, в тщетной надежде случайно пересечься с ним. Как пытался изо всех сил добиться встречи. Конечно, Г'Кар этого не оценил. А Лондо не собирался принимать это.  
        
      Г'Кар взял его за запястья и заставил убрать руки, сжимая бутылочку всего двумя пальцами.  
        
      — Прекрати ругаться. Мы отправимся на Приму Центавра, докопаемся до истины, а потом вернемся домой.   
        
      — Но мне запрещено возвращаться в этот «дом».  
        
      Странно, но ему будет не хватать этой старой жестянки. Как бы сильно ни бились его сердца при виде Примы Центавра во всей ее красе, он не мог забыть, что это место было полно опасностей для его жизни. А для жизни Г'Кара тем более.   
        
      — Мы позаботимся и об этом, — Г'Кар допил бутылку. — Я бы предпочел общаться с тобой, нежели с твоим таким же раздражающим, но менее забавным заместителем.   
        
      Лондо вздохнул и откинулся назад на сидение, вернув Г'Кару орешки флиби.  
        
      — И откуда взялось столько оптимизма?  
        
      — От тебя, конечно. Ты думаешь, что вселенная конечна, и это заставляет меня верить в ее бесконечность. Если тебе так хочется ворчать во время всего полета, значит, мне придется стать еще жизнерадостнее, чтобы поддержать равновесие. Это делает наше пребывание вместе невыносимым, но мы решим эту проблему позже.  
        
      Г'Кар достал шоколад, упакованный в фольгу, и развернул его.  
        
      — Может быть, ты прекратишь вести себя так, будто все это игра? Неужели ты не понимаешь? Я не знаю, что происходит! — и Лондо выдавил через силу: — А что, если это не случайность? Что, если в этом замешано мое правительство? Как я могу гарантировать тебе безопасность, если вдруг начнется заварушка?  
        
      — Я могу позаботиться о себе, Моллари. Меня больше беспокоит твоя безопасность, и вот почему я здесь.  
        
      Лондо замолчал до того, как упомянул о Картажье и о том, через что Г'Кару пришлось пройти на его планете. Да, он пытался оттолкнуть его, но вовсе не хотел задеть за живое. И даже если они дошли до такой стадии, что могли разговаривать о его шрамах, никому из них не хотелось обсуждать события, из-за которых они появились.   
        
      Когда он поднял глаза, Г'Кар подмигнул ему и прошептал:  
        
      — А если я умру, то по крайней мере буду знать, что ты будешь чувствовать себя виноватым и оплатишь мои похороны.   
        
      — Г'Кар…  
        
      — Да, оплатишь. А потом будешь ходить на мою могилу и орошать ее слезами. И, в конце концов, там вырастет маленький розовый куст…  
        
      — Ты опять читал эти детские книжки!  
        
      — Это единственный вид центаврианской литературы, от которой мне не хочется вырвать себе последний здоровый глаз.  
        
      Лондо не ответил. Он мог бы часами говорить о прекрасных трудах, описывающих острова Примы Центавра, ее города и архитектуру, но разве Г'Кару это интересно?  
        
      Ему больше не хотелось спорить. Чем скорее они выяснят, в чем дело, тем скорее вернутся обратно, в свои каюты. Или, возможно, в каюту Г'Кара. Он расслабился, прижавшись к нарну. И Г'Кар наклонился к нему.   
        
      У его губ был вкус шоколада.  
        
      Лондо не привык к его поцелуям. Обычно Г'Кар кусался или терся носом о его щеку. Он не знал, была ли это привычка, или то был его особый способ обращения с ним.  
        
      Г'Кар прервал поцелуй, но лишь для того, чтобы притянуть Лондо ближе к себе.  
        
      — Нас могут увидеть…  
        
      На самом деле, их мог увидеть кто угодно. Обыватель, который бы сначала не поверил своим глазам. Репортер. Какой-нибудь придворный. Лондо вдруг захотелось, чтобы их застукали вместе, и чтобы они были всего лишь простой парочкой, до которой никому нет дела. Просто двое из «Зокало». Никакого великого предназначения, никаких безумных последователей и подлых министров, норовящих воткнуть кинжал в спину. Просто короткий гребень и два здоровых глаза.  
        
      Г'Кар прижался губами к его шее, а потом поднял глаза и улыбнулся.  
        
      — Никто не увидит, если мы будем вести себя тихо.  
        
      Лондо почувствовал, что вот-вот рассмеется. Он мог бы заняться делами один, но не хотел этого.  
        
      Г'Кар дал ему клятву, и только дурак отказался бы от такой защиты. Лондо положил руки ему на плечи и поцеловал, как раз тогда, когда корабль вошел в гиперпространство.


End file.
